


Vybíjať Klin Klinom

by OnARomanHoliday



Series: Human Doctor Who Universe [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU universe, Cheating, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Menna - Freeform, Sex, real life people - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnARomanHoliday/pseuds/OnARomanHoliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna experiences the worst betrayal a woman can from her boyfriend. To fix things between them they agree that she should do the same thing to him. The chosen one for this specific job is none other than their mutual friend Matt. However, nothing is as it sounds and so Jenna will have to deal with the consequences of her decisions to get her happy ending.  Jenna and Matt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vybíjať Klin Klinom

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Jenna and Richard had recently broke up but this story was written when they were still together.  
> Vybíjať klin klinom (Slovak)  
> Translation: If you want to get rid of anything, you need to use a thing of the same kind to do it. Something like fight fire with fire. Just that we usually use it as to if your head hurt because of a hangover get rid of it with more alcohol. :) Enjoy

Jenna Coleman didn’t know what was worst. Rather the fact that Richard, the love of her life had cheated on her like that. Or that he was suggesting her to do something like _that_. Or worst that she actually agreed to it.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

It was simple. Well not simple but after about four shots it got quite easier to accept. She loved Richard. And she would do anything to save their relationship. After the fourth shot it was as simple as that.

She decided to do it on one of the parties she was invited to mostly because she knew there would be the one person she was actually hoping _it_ _to_ _be_.

After a try and fail she knew she couldn’t _do_ something like that with someone she randomly met. Despite the characters she played a few times she wasn’t like that.

And so she walked to her tall brown haired friend standing on her toes saying.

‘Doctor who?’

Matt Smith turned around with a wide smile on his face before he hugged her and span her around. They haven’t seen each other for a while because of how busy the both of them have been.

She giggled keeping him close even after he placed her back down.

Once they broke apart they remained holding each other’s arms.

‘How is my favourite Coleman doing?’

They talked “a bit” for over an hour drinking and laughing like the old times. She was happy he was here. She couldn’t even manage to say how good she felt in his company. Ever since Richard told her she couldn’t bring herself to stop thinking about it. It was like a terrible shadow of a nightmare that was following her around. But now that she was goofing around with Matt like old times she was absolutely relax and completely forgot about it.

She stood up from the bar chair once a certain melody started, ‘Let’s dance, Matt please.’

‘Jennaaa, this song is so slooow.’

‘Please, Matt.’

One pleasing look and he was lost. He chuckled to how easy compelled he could be and stood up as well taking her hand.

‘Alright, but just because you’re boyfriend isn’t here to fulfill his duties as your boyfriend. Where is Richard anyway?’

The memory was back. Good question. He told her that he need to get up early and that he didn’t want to be there when she will… but was he telling her the true?

She pushed the thought away and shrugged her shoulder.

Matt frowned and she put her hands around his neck her leaned to her ear, ‘Is everything okay?’

‘No,’ she answered honestly for the first time even since _that_ talk and ashamed buried her face into his chest. Feeling his hands on her waists like that made her feel good. Safe.

‘Matt…’

They looked at each other, ‘He cheated on me.’

His face had for a moment reflected several emotions from shock to anger to pity to something else probably sorrow.

In a one long monolog she told him everything what had happened until now. How Richard came drunk home and confessed that he had slept with someone else. How he was sorry and how he loved her. After yelling, crying, sobering up. They tried to talk but it seemed just as useless as the previous things. She couldn’t believe it. She didn’t understand why would he… how could he?

She loved him. He broke her heart but she stilled loved him. She didn’t what to do. And he wasn’t making it easier. He asked her and asked her again how could he make it up to her but she didn’t know. There wasn’t a way.

So there appeared an idea. It was his idea and she in the first moment wanted nothing more than to slap him for even saying something like that out loud. But she loved him…

‘And so I agreed that I will cheat on him as well so we’ll be even,’ she told Matt looking on the ground avoiding his shocked face.

‘I’m going to kill that bastard,’ he said suddenly in such a voice she never heard him before. It caught her attention and she looked up seeing the absolutely angry expression on his face. She believed his words.

Jenna gripped him tighter, ‘No, Matt. It’s-’

‘Say okay, and I will throw cold water at you!’

She bit her lip. ‘It’s the only way we can be together.’

He gruffly chuckled shaking his head. Of course she understood why he was so against her idea. It was pure madness and pathetic to be into someone after he cheated on you and even agree to cheat on him as well just so his guilt wasn’t so bad.

‘And who should be the lucky man?’

‘Well, I was thinking that I can’t do it with some random bloke…’

‘Thank God that you got enough mind for that,’ he cut in holding her tight still spinning around in the music although the song had already changed.

She was starting to feel a bit… well irritated by his attitude toward her idea.

‘You.’

‘I take it back you have no clear mind at all!’

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

After a silent argue that only the two of them heard Jenna frowned at him and walked away looking for someone else. If he didn’t want to help her she would find someone else. The room was full of choices. She just really wanted it to be him. But if he didn’t want to find by her. At least she could always keep him as a secret fantasy just for her.

It didn’t took her long and she decided that she could try Kevin Jones. She didn’t knew him as well as she knew Matt but perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad.

She walked to him and started talking even flirting a bit. She could see that the man was a little confused by the way she was talking to him but he didn’t object and rather play it with her.

It was just when she tried to mask her offer into a metaphor that really disturbed him and she knew she crossed the line again.

_God, not again…_ She thought as Kevin blinked letting out a bit nervous chuckle.

Why was it so hard? Wasn’t she pretty enough? Was it because everyone always took her as Jenna the funny one and not Jenna the sexy one? She would expect that at least one man in this room wanted to shag her but it looked rather hopeless till this moment.

Matt who suddenly showed up took Jenna’s elbow, ‘Sorry Ken, Jenna had a bit too much she’s just joking. Don’t mind her.’

He pulled her away without waiting for his reply and ignoring Jenna’s protests.

Before she knew it she was pressed against a wall in the corner of the room hidden from the eyes of other guests.

Frowning she shoved him but he didn’t bug and simply took her hands into his with a determent a bit upset look on his face.

‘You’re unbelievable. You can’t be serious!’

‘Of course I am! Why can’t you understand that I love him…’

‘And you plan to prove that by fucking someone else so he would be a less fuckster?’

She blushed and offended looked away, ‘Don’t call him that.’

‘Why? You know he is! I can’t believe you’re acting willing to do something like this!’

‘Yeah? Well, of course, you can’t since you’re not in love. You don’t know that terrible feeling of hurt in your heart when the person… the person you trust and love and adore and… Goddamn it! When he fucks around and…’

‘Jenna,’ Matt softened and gently put a hand on her cheek.

‘And the only way we can be together after that is this way!’

‘Look Jenna, although, I don’t understand how can you forgive him like that you should know that I know you which is why the thing he did is even worst. But because you are so great you can’t do it. You will never forgive yourself if you cheat on him. If you give yourself away just like that. You need and want love Jenna.’

‘You don’t know me and you certainly don’t understand. So let me go!’

But he didn’t let her go instead he looked into her eyes his pupils dilated with something she never saw there.

‘As you wish, Ms. Coleman.’

DDDDDDDDDDDDD

He kissed her and she knew she was lost. Her mind didn’t even give the slightest thought to be surprise or shocked. It immediately got absorbed by him and let everything be shadowed by his actions. She couldn’t deny that she from time to time had a fantasy about him kissing her without fifteen people of the crew watching them and the camera on. Once she even had a dream about how he kissed her and it tasted like chocolate candy.

This was different. She was tipsy and so was he and she could taste the alcoholic essence coming from his mouth. Still Jenna couldn’t bring herself to care less.

The feeling was amazing. Million times better than her fantasy could ever come up with.

His tongues was really skilled as it was sliding and caressing hers sending a certain signal down to her center. The kiss was heavenly and diabolical at the same time and Jenna really wanted nothing more than to feel his tongue, teeth and mouth forever like this.

_‘Matt…’_ she moaned her own voice causing her a shiver from the way she said it.  
DDDDDDDD

His daring lips moved to her jaw placing a few quite wet kisses there before they moved to her neck. The way his tongue was caressing and his teeth and mouth sucking her skin there was making her moan so loud she had a feeling everyone it the room full of that loud music can hear her. But what really made her half purr half scream was his hand that skillfully found its way into her skirt pressing its finger against her hot spot through the fabric of her panties. The shiver despite that she brought goose bumps to her skin was quickly replaced by a massive heat.

‘You’re so wet, Jenna,’ he whispered into her ear, his voice husky and drop-dead sexy.

He very gently rubbed her ear with his nose while his finger started moving through the fabric they were touching causing her knees to jump a bit.

‘Oh Jena,’ he moaned and she bit her lip to keep herself from screaming which would definitely be heard by the crowd.

‘You’re so beautiful…’

‘Matt…’

‘I will do anything you want…. Jenna so beautiful… so amazing.’

His fingers moved rhythmically as he was talking turning her even more on. They created a wonderful and mind blowing sensation that caused Jenna to fully lean against him in support because keeping herself quiet was enough of a problem already.

She was breathing hard as those bloody fingers started moving faster rubbing her through the fabric to make her come.

‘My Jenna, my beautiful and hot and brilliant Jena,’ he said.

Although his fingers were the only thing on her mind ever since they appeared inside her skirt she couldn’t help series of thoughts rushing to her head quicker than the thrilling sensation from her womanhood.

She suddenly got scared. The realizing hit her like a thunder hits metal bells. She couldn’t do this. This… these, those lovely nonsenses that he was whispering to her ear making her feel wanted. She couldn’t. She was betrayed. Richard cheated on her. He used to say those words to her when they were doing the biggest act of love there was. He used to say them and yet he cheated on her like it didn’t mean anything.

She cried but it wasn’t from the euphoria of what he was doing to her. Matt quickly noticed the difference and looked at her his fingers out of her skirt in a second.

Jenna shook her head her hands coming to rest on his arms, ‘I-can’t… I just.’

‘It’s okay,’ he said putting his hands on her waists his eyes showing pity yet solidarity and comfort, ‘I knew. I know you’re not like that Jenna…’

‘I really…. really can’t. Sex isn’t sex for more it’s…’

‘I know Jenna, darling I know,’ he moved and took her into his arms allowing her to bury her face into him.

‘I can’t f-fight fire…M-matt. He cheated…. I can’t make…go away like that,’ she let out apart from the sobs and tears.

‘Shusss, Jenna. It’s going to be okay. You will live it through. I promise. You got me. You got many great friends and we will all help you.’

And so she cried in his arms. In the arms of a man who didn’t have random sex with her although she was willing and literary throwing herself on him like the lowest slut.

She cried harder so he was forced to get her out of the room before anyone would notice. Jenna was simply lost and found in Matt’s carrying and comforting hugs and arms that kept her near him.

DDDDDDDDDDDD

As she finally got a bit back to herself she realized she was in hers flat and he was helping her with out of the jacket.

‘You…stay, right?’

He smiled at her and brushed her cheeks with his hands, so tenderly she closed her eyes, ‘Of course.’

‘I promise I won’t try to ravish you, again,’ she stepped away looking for a tissue.

She heard him chuckle, ‘Well, I did let you though.’

‘Yeah well, I didn’t give you much of a choice.’

She turned to him and he gave her a serious look, ‘Trust me Jenna, it was all me and even worst is that I know you would regret it. And I’m glad we didn’t. You would regret it and never forgive yourself. And so wouldn’t I.’

She nodded understanding his reasons and feeling the same way. She knew that if she and Matt would sleep together it would have been fantastic he already proved himself a while ago in this area which threw red into her cheeks just by thinking about it. She was sure she would come and the both of them would enjoy themselves but sex wasn’t everything. Not to her. If she would sleep with him she would have to know that the both of them would be together. Right now she couldn’t think about it because of her unsolved feelings for Richard.

DDDDDDDDDDDD

She asked him if he wouldn’t mind staying with her in her room until she would fall asleep and just like before he eventually didn’t deny her request.

They lied down on her bed next to each other, as far as the bed allowed them. It wasn’t the first time one of them was over in the other ones. The used to talk upon a bottle of wine to end up in calling it a night in each other’s sometimes even with Richard.

As his breathing was calming down and taking a stabile plane she knew he was asleep. Unlike, his ex-character Matt was a fast and strong sleeper.

However, she couldn’t bring herself to close her eyes despite the dark. Her mind although partly fogged by the alcohol was running wild thinking about how she should deal with the current situation.

She knew she loved Richard. She really did but she just couldn’t be with a man who cheated on her and who almost forced her into sleeping with someone else. She fully realized that now. _How stupid was she?_

She couldn’t believe how stupid and thankfully lucky she was that the man she tried to take a shot with has been Matt. Matt who despite that she was throwing herself at him he refused her but then catered her as she was about to get another guy and humiliate herself even more.

Now she was lying next to him dissatisfied but at the same time satisfied. A little smile wandered to her face.

Matt. Her friend Matt who saved her.

She closed her eyes the smile still playing on her lips. After a while she was tired and just as she was sure she was being drifted to sleep she heard.

‘Jenna?’ he softly said or rather say whispered her name.

She was tired so she didn’t answer thinking that he’s probably just checking on her.

‘Jenna, are you awake?’

She let out a soft sigh and was ready to answer when she felt his finger on her nose slowly running up and down its curves.

She didn’t move confused yet curious by what he was doing. He wasn’t drunk and she was more than sure that he wasn’t planning to do anything funny to her. Certainly not because he was her friend Matt and because he already had a chance to do it with her being willing.

‘My beautiful Jenna, he really doesn’t deserve you,’ his finger moving to her cheek now accompanied by his other fingers.

‘I would never even think that he could have done something like that to you. To you of all the people. The kind, funny and pretty you.’

Those delicate fingers reached her skin, ‘I want to punch him. I so want to punch him for what he did Jenna. For what he did to you.’

Her shoulder.

‘You shouldn’t be with a man like him. A man who cheats on you and tries to justify it by forcing you to go sleep with someone like that. It’s just disgusting what he done to you.’

Her arm.

‘If you were mine… my girlfriend that is. I would carry you around in my arms. I would never let a single tear to escape your eye because of me. I would love you unconditionally and so passionately you would never get rid of me.’

Despite the sensation that his fingers were creating she had to fight the urge to chuckle to his last words. She managed.

‘Jenna, I would have loved you forever if you were mine. But even if you aren’t I just want you to be happy. To have a happy life that will fulfill you in every way. That’s what I wish for you.’

She suddenly felt a tender kiss against her intern shoulder and she simply couldn’t help the moan that came out. _‘Matt…’_

 ‘Are you awake?’

‘I think I heard you talking… were you saying something?’ she lied quickly trying to sound as sleepy as possible.

He must have believed her because he had said it was nothing and went back to sleep as well.

After that she was again motionless on the bed staring to the dark trying to read the meaning behind his words. She came to a conclusion that she should solve one problem after another and that first on her list was Richard. After that she will deal with Matt.

DDDDDDDDDDDD

In the morning despite her lack of sleep she decided to deal with Richard as soon as possible.

Neither of them mentioned last night events but they were clearly thinking about them as they tried to move around each other on their toes. Jenna could see how he was ashamed avoiding her face and felt really guilty since it was all her fault in the first place.

Once it was time of leave she couldn’t take the silence anymore and stepping on her toes she hugged him, ‘I’m going to phone Richard to come over. I need to end it with him.’

After her words he immediately hugged her back she could almost feel a huge amount of discomfort and worries fainted away from her and honestly saying from her as well.

‘Oh Jenna, I’m glad to hear that .Call me whenever you want, alright? I will be staying her for a couple of days so feel free to call.’

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Her talk with Robert was rather a one-sided. She didn’t blame him as shocking as it was she simply didn’t feel like making just him the bad guy. He might have assured her that it was totally his fault and that she had nothing to do with it. But how could she believe him? There had to be something wrong with their relationship before he slept with another woman, right? She was sure of it.

He let her talk not once interrupting her like he used to have a habit of doing. It funny how when it is coming to the end even the things that made you annoyed seems pointless. The whole person looks nicer than before.

Still Jenna didn’t jerk away and broke up with Richard. For her own sake.

Once the talk was over he watched her and she could see how sad he was but despite it he didn’t appear bitter about it.

He stood up, ‘I’m really sorry I had to put this thing on you in the first place. It was selfish of me to try to make it better like that. I knew you’re not that kind of person. And I should have never done it in the first place.’

She nodded and also stood up.

‘Did you… I just…I know I have no right to ask but did you…’

‘No, I wanted to but in the end it doesn’t work that way for me.’

He smiled a bit and moved to her softly kissing her on the forehead, ‘I’m glad I wouldn’t forgive myself if I would force you into something like that. You always are the better person.’

She nodded again and he left.

Putting her body down on the bed she quickly took her phone and typed Matt. She was tired like hell just now feeling her burden falling off but she had to share it with him before she will fall asleep.

_It’s over._

_How are you?_

_I’m okay but I’m going to sleep for a bit. Catch up later?_

_Anything you want and need Jenna. Sweet dreams_

DDDDDDDDDDDD

It was a few weeks after her break up. She and Matt had spent many days while he had been here together like old times enjoying each other’s company. She almost completely forgot about her breakup with the guy she was dating for so long. Almost.

Matt was great like always. He made her laugh, be calm and comfortable. She was always relaxed with Matt. She trusted him. She liked him. And she found him attractive. But he was Matt. Her silly close friend, simply Matt.

And right now it was all she needed.

After his left they remained in contact constantly texting and calling each other already arranging things for their future meetings.

It was about a month before Christmas when she was just passing a small coffee shop and she noticed that there was Matt in an interview on the TV screen.

She decided to walk in noticing that it was a new interview since she has seen all of his interviews but not this one.  It was game between them to watch each other on TV and then tease around about it.

She ordered a coffee and with a small smile on her lips she watched him as he was answering the amount of questions the pretty woman with a huge neck line.

A grin covered her face. _Poor Matt how desperate he was trying not to look there…_

After a few questions about his ended relationship with Daisy which he had managed to brush away like a true gentlemen the woman shocked him with a question about her.

‘What do you think about the breakup of your ex-coworker Jenna Coleman and Richard Madden?’

‘I… what why do you ask?’

Jenna was absolutely shocked someone had actually asked him that. Did people think that Matt was the reason of her breakup with Richard?

‘You three seem quite the friends and people are curious about what happened there.’

‘Uhm, well it’s not my thing to tell but I suppose that both she and Richard got to a different place and if they decided to end it it’s just to make them both be happy.’

Jenna mentally thanked him for that returning to her coffee as the woman continued.

‘Well, talking about breakups what about your romantic life now? Anything new coming up?’

‘New you say? No, nothing new.’

‘Aha, so is it something old then? Perhaps Daisy?’

‘No,’ he laughed a bit, ‘No, no I can assure you that that’s not it. Nothing new, nothing old,’ he said his finger went to his nose and brushed it from the top to the bottom, ‘I’m really focusing on my career and friends now.’

Jenna watched the rest of the interview but didn’t pay attention. Matt’s little gesture caught her eye and left her recalling the night weeks ago when he as well had started his little journey from the top to the bottom. But more importantly he had done it while he was talking about his romantic life. They might not have been talking about it but Jenna perfectly remembered his finger tickling and caressing her skin that night while he was talking those lovely nonsenses of his.

Or was she just imagining things?

From time to time she felt a bit annoyed that she never asked him about his behavior when he had thought she had been asleep. Maybe it would have explained a few things or maybe it would make them even more difficult. She couldn’t tell.

She was walking home. Passing people who didn’t know her she thought about everything that happen like she hadn’t in a few weeks. Again the same statements were point out. Matt was her friend. He was attractive. And she…

Just now those so true statements had a different order and the last one wasn’t so sure.

And she… liked him? Adored him? Crave him? Love him?

Well, of course she loved him he was her friend Matt but was she in love with him?

_She always got excited whenever he appeared on TV or in news like that._

_She always felt better once she talked or texted with him about anything that was bothering her._

_She never felt hesitated or shy toward him in any situation._

_She really found him sexy and handsome._

_She knew so many things about him. Things that could never be told to anyone else. Yet, she didn’t judge him._

_Her day ended and started with a ‘good morning’ or ‘good night’ text from him._

_She told him everything._

_She couldn’t wait to be with him._

_She needed to hear him._

Jenna brought out her phone and quickly dialed his number holding her breath until she didn’t hear his cheering voice.

‘Let me guess you saw the interview?’

_And she loved and was in love with him._

‘Nice work but next time, try not to look like you want to look so much at her breasts in the first place but try not to and just look there. You already have a bunch of photos where you’re touching yourself through your trousers.’

He laughed, ‘I really need to hear you, Coleman.’

DDDDDDDDDDDDD

A plan was made. A nice quite clever plan if she can say which will hopefully end just the way she wants it. It will get Matt Smith to love her back.

She was planning to meet Matt after Christmas since he came a day before and Jenna really didn’t want to drag him away from his mum. So on Christmas she was at home. Her first time without Richard ever since they started dating. It wasn’t sad. Okay, it was but she couldn’t let that to ruin her mood.

So she put on something comfortable and homelike and with a takeout wrapped herself into a blanket deciding to watch some TV. Not her best Christmas but she was okay with it.

Just as she was on her sofa doing just that her phone buzzed. As she noticed who was calling she with a smile picked up cheerfully calling.

‘Merry Christmas Matt!’

‘Thank you Jenna and merry Christmas to you too,’ he said with a chuckle.

‘So how are you doing? How’s your mum?’

‘Oh, she’s great a little tense but that’s her usual Christmas mode.’

Jenna smiled.’

‘What about you?’

‘I’m comfy watching Downtown Abbey marathon.’

‘Alone?’

‘No, I’m not alone. I got Mr. Banks and Anna and Sybil and my food and my blanket….’

‘But why aren’t you with your parents? Haven’t you mentioned that you could try to work things up between you guys this year?’

‘Yeah… well…’

The true was that after a really cold start of the conversation her mother told her that she and her father were planning to go to Hawaii for Christmas. Not that she was expecting them to after a one phone call invite her on Christmas but at least she tried. Jenna wished them a nice trip and ended the call a bit regretting that she called in the first place. Her parents took really bad that she broke up with Richard like that when he’s such a _good man_ as Jenna’s mum often says. Jenna had to bit her tongue every time she had said that.

‘Uhm… they sort of were planning this trip to Hawaii on Christmas for a while and so I didn’t want to disturb their plans just because I’m single now.’

‘So they’re still not dealing well with your break up then.’

‘Not really. I get it I didn’t really explained anything. I just said it was done and that I don’t want to talk about it. Me and mum were pretty close but I can’t… I just can’t bring myself to tell her what had really happened.’

‘I understand, and I’m sure it will get better with time.’

She smiled.

‘But I’m still mad that you haven’t told me you will be alone on Christmas.’

‘Don’t be so melodramatic. I’m a grown up. It’s no big deal.’

‘But it’s Christmas!’

She rolled her eyes, ‘So, you’re an atheist why making such an ado about it.’

‘Come here.’

She froze a spoon inside her mouth.

‘What?’

‘Get dressed and come over here for Christmas dinner.’

‘You’re crazy.’

‘I am but I mean it. Come on.’

She thought about it for a few moments, ‘I can’t just crash into your mother’s Christmas dinner. I’m not invited.’

 ‘What do you think I’m doing now? Asking you to write a poem?’

DDDDDDDDDDDDD

And so despite her earlier plan after a little less than an hour she was getting inside Matt parent’s house. She expected to take longer for her to get there but the traffic was okay. Apparently everyone was already eating home.

‘Gosh, I can’t believe I’m doing this. At what time do you usually eat?’ she asked as she was putting down her coat.

‘Well about an hour ago?’ he said a smile playing on his lips.

 ‘I’m a terrible person.’

He chuckled and once she had her coat down he immediately properly hugged her. She was feeling his warm breath on her neck and with his strong hands around her and chest against her she wanted to stay like this forever. The feeling was heavenly.

After what seemed like a long while and at the same time not long enough they pulled away just as Matt’s mum walked into the hall.

‘There you are! What are you two doing there? Come to the dining room, dear. Don’t keep her just for yourself Matt.’

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDd

Once they all properly greeted they walked to the kitchen to bring the food on the table.

‘I’m so sorry for coming in like this-’

‘Don’t even start, dear. If I knew you weren’t with your parents I would have force Matt to invite you anyway,’ assured her the lovely older woman. Jenna liked Matt’s parents Lynn and David always seemed so supportive and excited just like hers used to be. Well and still are just not with her.

‘So how are you doing?’

She smiled and they talked a bit she could see that Lynn was really concerned about her.

Once they were done eating they went to the kitchen again Jenna to help her clean up.

‘I heard that you and Richard broke up,’ started Lynn obviously checking if there was no one hearing them.

‘Yes, it’s almost two months now.’

‘But how do you feel about it?’

DDDDDDDDDDDD

‘What are you two doing here? I hope you aren’t slaving Jenna here. Otherwise, she would never visit us again,’ said Matt who walked in looking for them.

‘Oh, please. I was just talking to Jenna. You should finally find yourself a decent girl so I wouldn’t have to slave with talking your friends. And this time she could be more like Jenna here,’ she gave him a chattily look before she left with a nappy full of mugs of tea.

‘Don’t mind her please. She means well.’

Jenna smiling shook her head, ‘Don’t mention it. I really like you parents and sister.’

He pressed himself against the kitchen unit, ‘Hope she wasn’t too nosy. She can’t help it sometimes.’

She turned to him, ‘Nothing above average.’

‘Okay. Would you like to go outside for a while?’

‘That would be lovely.’

DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Quietly they sat on a blanket they put over one of the stairs in their coats watching the dark sky on Christmas.

‘So did you and Richard talk after the break up?’ he asked suddenly taking his look from the sky to her.

As she looked at him as well she was trying to figure out whether he was just curiously interested as a good friend or if it did mattered in some other way.

‘Well, he did call me today to wish me a merry Christmas and everything in was a bit awkward but nice.’

‘Do you think he wants to come back to you?’

She had to bit her lip to keep a smile away that he might misunderstand if he saw it. So instead she looked at the sky again, ‘Nah, I pretty sure he gets that we’re done and if not it’s only his bad. I’m really over him.’

With the corner of her eyes she could see that he looked down smiled a bit before he looked up as well.

‘You know what’s funny?’

_That I want to kiss you right now despite that you may not want me in that way?_

‘That I’m a co-star in the most famous British Sci-Fi but I have no idea where lodestar is?’

He chuckled and took her hand which pleasantly surprised her and pointed her finger at one of the stars.

‘Right there.’

‘You don’t know that.’

‘Of course I do.’

She laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder, ‘I really missed you, Matt.’

 ‘What are you talking about? We were in non-stop contact it was exhausting from time to time.’

‘Oi! I almost forgot how cocky you could be,’ she quickly removed her head from his shoulder playing hurt.

‘I’m just pulling your leg of course I missed you. We were talking and all but I missed your presence. The small things you would say or do ’

He put his arms around her shoulders and she placed her head back against him sighing near his ear, ‘Well, it’s all your fault that we meet so frequently.’

‘I-i guess it is.’

He sounded a bit nervous and she wondered if it was because she was snuggled against him her breath and nose which was slowly moving against his neck causing him to shiver.

‘Thank you for inviting me here, Matt,’ she gently kisses him on the cheek.

She smiled closing her eyes hoping he wouldn’t notice, ‘Do you want to go inside? You are terribly shivering Matt.’

It took him a moment before he answered but it wasn’t what she had expected him to. Still she was happy and satisfied.

‘Let’s do something for this year’s New Year’s Eve together, okay?’

The plan was working.

DDDDDDDDDDDD

Despite their attempt they met before the New Year’s Eve on a small dinner with a few other people they knew.

They were laughing. And having a good time.

Jenna was sitting right next to him it was a part of the act to be right there. She was being flirty but not too intruding just cute and a bit sexy.

She knew she was doing well. She noticed him a few times watching her when he thought that she wasn’t looking. He often put his hand on her shoulder and leaned down to whispered something into her ear just for her.

As another wave of discussion was spread upon their table Matt once again leaned to her.

‘So are you glad that we decided to come?’

He was referring to how she had been pretending that she didn’t want to go when in the first place she was already getting ready and everything. She wanted him to force her into coming so he would feel proud of himself and would be obligated to keep her company and in a good mood.

She bit her lip looking as if she was seriously thinking about it when the true was she already knew the answer.

Sighing she reached his knee and placed her hand there seeing how surprised and a bit tense he suddenly appeared about it.

‘I really happy for being here but mostly I’m happy for being here with you.’

He looked confused more than anything about her words and so she quickly turned to Billie Piper who was on her other side.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Once the time of their leave came it was only natural that Matt decided to take her home.

Jenna had completely innocent looking invited him over but he talked himself out of it reminding her that it was quite late. Yet, he insisted to walk her to her flat door.

 She didn’t mind. She was a bit disappointed but she understood it and plan to kiss him on the corner of his mouth, incidentally, of course.

They were just about to say their goodbyes when he suddenly put his hands around her and brought her to him for a tender and carrying kiss which despite its softness brought an urge to push him to her flat and lock the door.

He gently stroked her face his thumb went through her part lips to her chin before he leaned down again his face unreadable.

This kiss was needier she could clearly taste his want in the way his tongue was brushing hers. He pressed Jenna against her door putting one hand her above her head to support himself.

Once it was over as well he stepped away brushing his face looking at her swollen lips and absolutely amazed look.

‘W-what was that?’

‘A kiss.’

She chuckled and rolled her eyes smiling, ‘Okay, but I don’t just kiss like that with friends.’

‘Good, cause I don’t want you to kiss your friends definitely not like that. I want to be the only one you will kiss like that.’

And so he was. It wasn’t a perfect scene or talk of a starting relationship but _the_ _kiss_ definitely blew it to the top of her list.

DDDDDDDDDD

They were out on the New Year’s Eve but they couldn’t bring themselves to stay. It was too damn hard to keep their hands from each other.

They danced a bit but it only ended in their lips locked together in first chaste but quickly hungry kisses.  Perhaps if they were just kissing they would even stay but once his hands started wondering through her back and suddenly appeared on her bottom squeezing it they knew they had to get out. The sooner the better.

They broke the kiss their eyes screaming with lust and their breathings quite heavy. Just one look at Jenna made Matt want to take her right there on the dance floor careless toward the other people.

He licked his lips and a bit roughly (not that she mind) dragged a giggling Jenna toward the exit.

Their kissing season started again once they were in the cab on their way to her flat.

He put his right hand on her cheek while gently which is the exact opposite of the violence of his tongue that might as well be licking her tonsils from the way it was attacking her and how deep it was going. Still she couldn’t say she minded. She freaky loved it. It was like some dark fantasy coming true making her wet just by kissing her senselessly like a mad man and by his other hand that sneaked into her coat and was very intimidatingly rubbing the necked back of her dress. She couldn’t remember ever feeling this arouse by someone. Guess there really is a first for everything.

Managing to clear her head despite the breathtaking kissing she slowly and unnoticed made her hand go on a little trip down to his pants were she firmly pressed her against his manhood.

Their kissing was immediately ended as he made his head fall a bit backwards and opening his mouth letting out a low grumble in his throat that almost sounds like a purr.

A satisfied smirk was playing on her lips as her hand pressed even more against him causing him to get hard.

‘Damn you woman!’ He said before he immediately pulled her back to him this time tracing a journey down her neck then to her key bone while the other hand went to her breast caressing, rubbing it and pulling it through the fabric of her dress.

He didn’t even want to think about the low opinion their driver had about them since he was forced to clear his throat a few times quite loudly before they noticed that they were at their location.

Matt simply had to pay him the extra cash before he and Jenna literally ran out of the cab into her flat. Not even daring to look at each other until they were safely locked inside her flat knowing that just one touch or look could cause a spark. And they were right.

The key hardly even managed to lock the door and Matt was already on tearing the annoying coat down freeing her beautiful body and filling her lips once again with his tongue.

Before she could protest or try to get him off his coat as well he lift her by that bottom he fancied so much and placed her on the case on her corridor before he threw away his coat and attacked her neck.

His hands weren’t left behind and immediately started teasing her soft spot just like two months ago. She was fantasizing about them even since but just now that they were really in the action again she realized what a weak replacement they have been. His hands, his fingers, they must have been made in heaven.

He quickly lift and pulled the skirt of her dress out of the way revealing her stunning tip legs he wanted to play with later. At first he was just like before pressing his fingers against her the fabric of her panties used as a wall between them. Then he started rubbing it although just slowly.

She put one hand on his shoulder and the other behind her head on the wall as he increased the rubbing making her bit her lips and moaned at the same time like a little wild animal.

He enjoyed those precious noises of hers.

Just as the rubbing increased even more she tried despite the sensation that was controlling her to reach down and put her panties away.  He stopped leaving her breathless and completely overwhelmed by what just happen or was about to happen rather say.

‘W-why?’ she managed to get out her chest raising and falling making him such a nice view he had to lick his lips again and momentary put his hand against his sex.

It was his time to smirk, ‘A little payback for seducing me these past few days you think I didn’t noticed, you little minx.’

She giggled a bit, ‘Fair enough… but would you kiss me if I didn’t?’

He licked his lips again his eyes running down her body, ‘Point taken.’

She laughed a bit as he lift her up from the case again kissing her as he carried her to the bed room.

Frantically kissing once again he placed her on the bed with him on top of her both getting rid of their clothes the faster the better. His lips paying a special amount of attention to her breast this time causing her head to push backwards against pillow while her chest was rising.

He pulled her beautiful but at this time very useless dress down to her waits where it got stuck for a moment causing Jenna to giggle.

Matt groaned annoyed and irritated about it and started violently pulling it until she pushed him away and pulled it down along with her panties.

He took a moment looking at her before he realized where he was and that it was real and put his pants down as well letting his pride out to breath.

She bit her head watching him for a moment before she leaned back down spreading her legs for him awaiting him.

He got on top of her again and pushed himself inside her hitting a spot inside her that made her half moan half scream and jerk upwards violently.

Matt groaned to her movement his eyes shutting tightly before he looked at her again.

‘Are you okay?’

She leaned up to him and kissed him tenderly before she nodded returning her head to the pillow.

She could tell that he was doing his best to be soft as he was moving so slowly at first. It didn’t matter since each thrust inside her was sending a warmer and more intensive sensation than the one before and Jenna very soon found herself on the way to the finish line of desire moaning and purring hands trying desperately to grip something as the feeling was getting too much to handle.

And she wasn’t the only one since her tights hugged his waists tighter and her hips were rocking against him.

Matt buried his face into her shoulder her noises echoing in his ear as he couldn’t hold himself and speeded up wildly moving against her. Just as the so long awaited climax hit them they were both holding hands and their faces were inches away looking at each other to seal this moment as perfect.

Rapidly breathing Jenna managed the smile the aftermaths of their spectacle still ringing inside her. She watched him as he still remained inside his eyes never leaving his.

He smiled as well and leaned down to again tenderly kiss her keeping them connected for a few more remarkable moments.

And so as others outside were celebrating the New Year Jenna and Matt made love for the first time. They knew it was going to be great year.

And she was right the sex was fantastic.

DDDDDDDDDDDD

During her sleep Jenna Coleman had a memory dream about her childhood.

When she was a little girl she couldn’t remember how old she had been. Perhaps four or even younger.

Her parents had taken her to a theater performance. She didn’t remember the title or what had it been about but she certainly remembered the beautiful princess in lovely blue dress which Jenna immediately felt in love with and begged her parents ever since to bought it for her only in pink. She had been a little girl after all.

That day after the performance her parents well her father explained to her that the princess wasn’t a real princess but an actress who played a princess.

After several moments of wondering and processing the new finding Jenna made a kidlike decision of her life. She was going to become an actress. An actress who could be a princess, a doctor, a singer, a stewardess or pretty much everything she would like just like the ladies in the TV and theaters.

And she did. And a good one or so she hoped. Then again she had become the companion of the Doctor so she had to be.

With a few mixed images of her past that didn’t in the end made sense Jenna woke up to a not so early morning. In fact it was lunch time or so her stomach told her.

Jenna was never an early bird when it came to the possibility of sleeping in on holidays. She loved being an actress of course. Playing, working, learning lines, shooting scenes, sometimes posing, and of course the so much hated early morning wakes to be on the set an hour or two hours earlier. She really hated it which was why she loved holidays and days off so much.

So when she opened her she couldn’t help a lazy happy smile to appear on her face as she could see the sleepy yet awake as well face of her new boyfriend, Matt Smith.

‘Morning,’ she said stretching up a bit realizing that she was naked under the covers which only reminded her of their night activities.

He smiled and moved to her softly kissing her on the mouth, barely touching her as he did so.

‘It is way past morning Jenna,’ he said as he leaned away.

She smiled a bit, ‘Well, that surely explains why I am suddenly feeling so hungry.’

There was a twinkle of a spark in his eyes which was very well-known to her from their time working together and just as known from their little waiting for the right moment thing about sleeping together. Then again, they hadn’t waited that long.

‘Uhm, I am not sure we are on the same page to that word, Matt,’ she said carefully slowly siting up watching his very overpowering eyes as they never left hers…well maybe a small peek.

Once she was sitting completely naked which despite that she was proud about her body brought a small blush to adorned her face she again teasingly slowly just like she had a few times before licked her lips knowing that she would only awoke the hungry wolf in him to life.

In an instant he was out from the blanket as well his hands on her waists. As his warm breath appeared on her neck it caused her head to fall backward and her mouth open half smiling. His lips were immediately pressed against her collarbone, his teeth and tongue exciting her in a payback. _He really enjoyed paybacks._

She trembled as his hands were moving though her hips higher to her breast and back down to her hips in a way quite erotically.

_Dear Lord, she is never going to get enough of those hands and that mouth…never._

Roughly (he was a bit kinky on that), he threw her backward against the bed immediately coming between her legs taken the right one into the care of his hands and mouth. He very softly started kissing her leg focusing especially on her tights.

She moaned once he moved lower forgetting her leg and concentrating on her soft spot.  Once again his mouth was amazing with his tongue on the head of it. While his tongue was caressing in causing her to lean over in her back and to raised her chest his hands still remained gently stroking her legs.

Her moans began increased and getting louder as he had pushed her closer to the edge unleashing her desires. After a moment a wave of pleasure with the power of a tsunami hit her bringing her to the height.

Sweating, trembling and leaned back to the bed her mouth wide open as she was panting but couldn’t suppress the smile that her lips were forming.

‘Still _hungry_?’ he asked brushing and licking his swollen lips.

‘Ma-’

He got higher on her stroking her cheek gently but she only guessed that form the softness of his eyes because of the sweat she couldn’t identify the touch.

‘Ma-’

‘Yes?’

‘Madman.’

He opened his mouth and closed it again raising his brows in disbelieve.

‘Seriously? Now, you are referring to the Doctor Who? And who is the kinky one, around here?’

She giggled with a bit of a stutter.

‘I-I don’t think it-it is-,’ she swallowed a bit and he put his hand on her breast right upon her heart for her to calm down a bit.

‘I don’t think it is right to suppress hunger with lust. Even more that I was the only one who got all the fun when you were the _hungry_ one.’

He grinned, ‘My dear, Jenna,’ he breathed into her lips opening them a bit, ‘Don’t you ever thing that I am bored with you.’

She couldn’t help a smiling to his words as he had used his soft voice which always had a shaking knees effect on her.

She raised her hand and gently let her hand wondered from his forehead through his nose to his clearly used red lips.

_Gosh, she loved him._

She felt her heart dancing with joy that he was hers. Hers and only hers to keep. And she would certainly keep him forever if he will want her.

‘Still,’ she said caused Matt to groan a bit lock together his teeth a very naughty smirk on her lips as she bounced her hips against him immediately knowing that he wasn’t bored at all.

‘I need to repay you.’

She moved again earning from him another groan.

‘M-my dearest Jenna, I guarantee you that it will be to the pleasure of us both.’

She laughed as he attacked her lips, her laughter dying into the kiss. It was amazing how quickly they went from laugher and small talks to passion again.

Jenna was thrilled, taken and consumed. It was insane. She was sure she never felt this before. She was never so fully possessed by a man before. Not so quickly. Not after one night. Not after a few days of dating. It was madness but she loved it. She loved every bloody second of it.

With one swift thrust of his hips he entered her. That was the first time their lips broke apart.

Matt was gently with love showing from his eyes brushing her hair. His eyes on hers. It was as if he wanted to make sure every time he entered her for the first time that she was okay. And despite that it was pointless because she wanted it and liked it she couldn’t deny that it was very nice and kind from him to always want to make sure. If she didn’t love him already enough this would surely made her fall over hills for her.

As he finally started to move inside her it was just as last night slow at first but very effective.

His head hadn’t bury into her shoulder like last night instead he stood upon her the whole time watching her as he was bringing her again to that wonderful unnamed place where she got absolutely lost every time.

Their moans were echoing in her flat as the thrusts become deeper, fasted, better . She dug her fingers into his back. Right now she couldn’t care less if she would leave him a few scratches or not.

Her hips hugged him tighter causing him to roar ( not moan or groan but actually roar) which found unbelievable sexy.

 When it hit him and in a second her he gripped her tighter in order to remain above her and to keep on looking into each other’s face. And they remained like that until the aftermaths of their love making completely left them. Because that was what they had done just a moment ago and the night before made love there was no other word for it.

Matt shook his head, ‘I don’t want to be one of those blokes who… you know say something like this because they are just you know…heated in the moment-’

‘You’re not,’ she cut in shaking her head as well, ‘You’re Matt. My Matt who’s always has a nice word for me. A joke, a lovely nonsense. Anything that will make me feel million times better when I don’t even feel like smiling. You… I never… felt this way… I never fell in love into a best friend and despite how,’ she shook her head.

‘Scary? How scary it is?’ he asked still upon her.

She nodded.

‘Because I feel the same. You were my Jenna. My friendly co-star Jenna who goofed around with me and you never even knew how much I was found it attractive that you were so…like you. At first I thought that maybe it will pass but… even when I was away it didn’t change anything. I still wanted to but I would never have acted and risked our friendship. I’m a coward.’

She brushed his face again, ‘But you kissed me, Matt.’

He smiled, ‘But only because you started liking me and teasing. I wouldn’t have acted. I would have never acted on my own.’

She brushed his face again. A small thought about what would have happen if she didn’t came up with the plan passed her mind.

_If as Matt was saying she was a coward as well?_

_No._

She wouldn’t ruin this moment, this day, this relationship with doubts and what ifs she simply wouldn’t.

‘I love you. Brave or a coward. I love you Matt Smith, unconditionally.’

He smiled and leaned down quickly kissing her before he looked at her, ‘I love you too Jenna Coleman and all I want for you is to be as happy as a person can be. If you’re happy with me well that’s only a bonus of making me happy as well.’

Both smiling they kissed again harder this time.

‘Matt?’

‘Yes, Jenna.’

‘As much as this feels amazing. I am really hungry. As in absence of food hungry.’

He laughed and leaned down placing a quick kiss on her nose.

‘Okay then, let’s get something to eat.’

**DDDDDDDD**

She put on her sleeping t-shirt and borrowing him her robe which was more to her benefit than his since the robe was her size and was letting many interesting part out to the open for her eyes to admire.

They sat behind her table like old times. Funny how you can be with domestic with someone you just let into the absolute intimacy of yours without any awkward or hesitation.

‘So how many missed calls do you have?’ asked Jenna as she was drinking away her coffee which Matt made and wasn’t half bad.

‘Just my mum and sis.’

‘You should call them or they will be worried.’

‘Uhm,’ he looked at his plate and back at her, ‘Actually, mum won’t. She knows that you and me are well together.’

‘Oh.’

‘I know. It’s a big step to tell parents and that but mine knew right away. I hope you don’t mind-’

‘Matt, stop it. Of course I don’t mind. Your mother is the most important person in your life. The fact that you told her means that you care for me enough to tell your mother who is pretty much your advisor and most support so if you told her about us it means that _us_ it’s really important to you.’

Matt smiled and took her hand over the table, ‘Don’t doubt that, Jenna. Not even for a second.’

She smiled back, ‘I won’t.’

‘Plus, I couldn’t really help it. I mean after our first kissing I got home and she just knew. That’s the way my mum is. One look and she knew that something changed. She said that I was shining like a new bought bulb. And by the thoughts I was having and how happy I was I think I might have.’

Jenna laughed.

‘She was happy. I think she was even happier than when I got the role for Doctor Who. She was just so happy. She was acting a bit crazy though. Wanted to call you and you know be all Lynn Smith and ask a bunch a questions and you know her. Be nosy.’

‘Oi! Don’t be like that she just gets all excited.’

‘Yeah, that she certainly does,’ he gently started brushing the back of her hand with his thumb.

‘Still, she was happy that I was happy. I never told her… well at least not directly but I think she knew how I feel about you all along. I was pretty obvious whenever I ended a call with you for example. You should have seen me when I found out you are coming for Christmas my dad couldn’t stop laughing. That’s how much I couldn’t wait to actually see you.’

‘Well, then we are lucky that from the two of us we aren’t both cowards.’

He took her hand and softly kissed it, ‘My brave Jenna.’

She sighed into the touch closing her eyes. _She will never get enough of this man that’s for sure._

‘What are you thinking?’

‘That we should wait a bit so that our stomachs can properly consume and then… Gosh, I am such a sex junky.’

He grinned, ‘Nah, you can’t even imagine what kind of things were going through my mind for the past few…. How long do we know each other?’

She laughed again and they leaned toward at the same time to kiss. Their mouths still tasting as the food they just ate.

‘Nothing like a proper meat in the kiss.’

**DDDDDDDDDDD**

Eventually they both were sitting on the sofa watching some CW TV shows.

Matt was holding Jenna in his lap her eyes on the screen while he was holding her.

‘Okay, so this is what again?’ he asked his full focus on her neck as he made his daily goal today to make her a hickey. His eyes closed.

She giggled. His touched tickled her skin.

‘It’s called the Originals and it has great cast. Plus I kind of liked the idea.’

He bit her skin a bit. ‘And who are you shipping?’

‘Oi! Excuse me?’ she turned to him.

‘Come one, Jenna. I think you are such a fan girl that you need some couple to keep your fingers crossed for.’

‘I do not.’

‘Do to.’

‘Do not.’

He started tickling her under the arm and hip.

In a second she fell to her side trying to fight him but it was no use as her body was overpowered by the power of his fingers tickling her soft skin like a professional. ‘Matt! Matt, stop it. Stop it! That tickles.’

And just like that she was under him. Both of them stopped seeing how they both could feel the presence of each other. So close.

‘It’s like-’

‘Being addict?’

She nodded, ‘I just can’t help it.’

‘Then don’t even try.’

He leaned down and once again they were at each other. Until his phone ringed and he rather unhappy answered it.

Jenna was giggling during the whole time knowing that it was Matt’s mum since he was making a face during the whole talk. It was a very funny face and Jenna couldn’t hold her laugh back knowing that she should since she was probably heard through the phone.

Matt hit her playfully during the performance of her laughter. Yup, she was definitely heard.

‘Yeah, sure… yes that’s Jenna laughing next to me.’

That caused blood to rise to her cheeks but didn’t stop the giggles.

Matt just rolled his eyes and leaned backwards against her sofa, ‘Okay, tomorrow? Okay, I love you. Bye mum.’

Jenna touched his knee with her foot.

‘Oh, and Jenna also says hi… Bye.’

‘She says hi as well,’ said Matt as he ended the call and took her feet into his lap placing a kiss on each one.

‘Mum wants us to come tomorrow.’

Jenna leaned to him and without any hesitation sat into his lab undoing his robe.

‘Fine by me.’

Matt looked at her hands on his chest smiling, ‘What are you doing?’

‘I’m getting _hungry_ again.’

**DDDDDDDDDDD**

As he was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling with Jenna firmly pressed against his chest once again naked and exhausted from their…

‘Love making.’

‘Hm?’ Matt looked down at her.

‘Love making I like the word. It’s nice… pure, romantic.’

He smirked and kissed the top of her head, ‘Yes, I suppose it is.’

She snuggled against his chest his personal body smell filling her nostrils and causing her a shiver just thinking about how he must be now smelling after her a bit as well.

‘I can’t imagine not being with you,’ he said suddenly.

She frowned a bit her eyes closed, ‘Then don’t.’

‘Okay, but still are we going to like stay in your flat forever? Because I think I wouldn’t mind but it would mean no clothing on for well… forever would sound great.’

She giggled and brushed her nose against him, ‘Well, dear you are forgetting that one time a month that I have to be you know covered and I’m no fun.’

‘You’re always fun, dear but okay you get a pass for one week each month.’

Jenna moved a bit to look at him, ‘Okay, but if we are going to be in my flat how will we earn money? I think we are something that requires going out and you know act… wait what was is it? The word they call us…’

‘Liars?’

‘No.’

‘Oh-oh dirty dancers.’

‘Nope.’

‘Bikers.’

‘Close enough.’

He brushed her hair, ‘I really can’t imagine what it will be like if we will be apart. I mean how will we work? I want this Jenna. I want you and I hope you will stay with the Doctor Who but you will have to be here for that. Maybe I could find myself something here after the new movie. I already have a contract on that one.’

‘Don’t be ridiculous. How could I be happy if you wouldn’t be?’

‘I’m happy with you.’

‘Hush!’ she pressed a finger to his lips, ‘New rule our work can not affect our relationship. As long as you won’t be shooting in some porn or in some country that’s month away I can deal with it.’

‘And no kissing with anyone else.’

‘Matt.’

‘No real kissing then.’

She giggled, ‘Okay, Mr. Jealous.’

‘Good. I still have at least a month until I have to return to the States. Maybe a few interviews but nothing too long.’

‘Well, I got few weeks as well then so we can try that little naked thing in my flat,’ she winked and they kissed but just chastely since they were both still worn out from before.

He sighed, ‘Then again, we will still have to visit my parents. Mum can’t wait. If we don’t come around soon she might come here. And as much as she saw me naked a lot of time she wouldn’t appreciate me using you for naked slavery around your flat. I would never hear the end of it.’

Jenna nodded, ‘Yeah, I should tell my parents as well. I mean they should know before some picture hits the news.’

‘That’s another thing. Should we keep it a secret or tell them? I don’t want you to look bad because of Richard. The rumours will be wild and disgusting like always.’

She sighed. She knew that. Rumours and gossips and presumptions and private pictures out in the open were a part of the glamour world of being a famous actor. Plus the fact that they knew each other from before when she was with Richard would only made things worse and more out of control for sure.

Matt who must have seen her distress brought her to his arms and hugged her, tightly but lovingly.

‘I wish there was a way to make this easier but it just won’t be.’

‘I know,’ she looked at him.

‘I know, Matt.’                                                              

They stayed like that for a moment until he spoke and they moved apart just enough to look each other into the face but remained in each other’s arms.

Jenna tried to make her face normal again. She knew that worries would only made Matt nervous and worry about her. With one look into his eyes she could see how much she meant to him which was something she never saw before. She never was sure of anyone. She always had doubts why was she the one that her at that time boyfriend chose and love. With Matt there was none of that. Just love. He loved her.

‘How about we tell your parents first? Hm? And after that we can play a game, okay?’

‘Game?’ She raised her brows.

‘Yeah, a game you know. We won’t say anything until someone won’t ask us if we are seeing someone and then we will joke around them a bit until we will actually tell them.’

‘I don’t see the game in that.’

‘Well, how about the winner will be the one who will get asked first.’

‘And what will be the prize?’ she asked a bit flirtingly.

Again the twinkle appeared in his eyes as he leaned to her ear and whispered her something which caused her to open her mouth wide in shock.

‘No way! Matt!’

DDDDDDDDDD

 

‘Jenna Louse Coleman?’ asked Matt as he was granted with a small peak of who may be his future coworker.

It was a little while since Karen announced her leave. He felt sad at first, well still did. Karen and Arthur and him were a team for so long. They were a part of each other’s life in a way he doubted he could ever be in any other profession with his coworkers. He was going to miss them terrible and hated the thought of not being with them or talking with them at least once a day.

He shook his head and tried to focus on the resume in front of him.

He wasn’t surprised that she was also a potential opinion. The Doctor Who often used the same actors who had already appeared in smaller or episode rolls. Karen was just like that as well.

‘The writers are thinking about building up this whole mystery about her since she was Oswin in the early season. They are thinking about connecting it. It would make an interesting plot,’ told him Steven who was in the charge of picking up the Doctor’s new companion.

He, Matt and Jacob were sitting in the small room talking about the potential girls.

Matt looked at him. Despite that she was already once on the show he hadn’t had the pleasure to meet her since they weren’t shooting anything together. And somehow they didn’t end up in the same room to be introduced in real life.

He took another look at the picture of her in front of him. Brown hair and big brown eyes with a little funny twinkle in them and a bit challenging smile. She was-

‘She’s not average pretty but I think it makes her interesting that you need to look at her more often to see it.’

Matt raised his brows.

_Seriously?_

He looked at the photo again. ‘I find her stunning.’

‘Careful dear,’ said Steven with a teasing tone, ‘She has a long-term relationship with Richard Madden.’

Matt rolled his eyes and closed the file, ‘Whatever. Will you need me for the rehearsals?’

‘Maybe in a week. We are planning to see them first without you to see if it’s even worth it.’

**DDDDDDDDD**

He wasn’t supposed to be there until three o’clock but he thought he was being late and ended up coming early.

He heard her immediately.

He already heard her when he was forced with his mother to watch the episode she appeared in. His mum really loved to watch the show with him adding a few comments of course and often rewatch the episode when there weren’t any new. Very often.

His mum was his biggest fan after all.

Matt stood outside as he heard a female voice knowing it must be one of the girls. He didn’t immediately recognize the voice despite the fact that he heard her before until she said the ‘run you clever boy and remember’.

He took a step back from the door and waited for a while if they were going to open them or anything but he heard Steven say something and then once again her voice.

As slowly as possible he took the small handle and opened the door like a little child that wanted to sneak into the kitchen for a late night cookie.

‘Did you make this snowman?’

‘No,’ replied Jacob.

‘Well who did? ‘Cause it wasn’t here a second ago…

 Matt was listening to the words silently watching the petite brunette from behind. And yes shamelessly checking her out too.

Her voice was something that caught his ears immediately. There was this soft tone or point during her talking that caused him to stay completely focus.

She was still turned toward her ‘examiners’ and although she was given a paper she rarely looked at it clearly wanting to appear good in memorizing and show herself as best as she could.

After she once again finished with _those_ words she used as Oswin Matt as silently as possible walked away to wait until they would call him with a one simple thought in his mind.

_Jenna Louise Coleman would be a perfect companion._

DDDDDDDDDDD

When Matt’s agent who was Jenna’s as well introduced the two he a bit surprised her by a sudden hug. He wasn’t sure why. He always was a cheerful person who was a bit too full of life for other people. He has often done crazy things with Arthur and Karen and well with everyone. Still Jenna Louise Coleman was a girl he just met. She was a taken girl he just met and his first instinct was to hug her? Yup, his sister was right he was really messed up.

As he put his hands on her shoulders he gentle pushed her away from him. He noticed the particular smell of her hair and body that he couldn’t quite figure out but he liked it anyway.

Matt smiled at the still surprised girl.

‘Welcome to the family Jenna Louise Coleman.’

The pretty brunette let out a soft chuckle before she raised her hand. After they shook their hands Matt knew that he and Jenna would be brilliant not just in the show.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

And unfortunately, for him at least, he was right.

They were great on the set. Everyone secretly whispered about their chemistry. They were great in private too. Jenna was an amazing person who he immediately adored. When he later met with her boyfriend he also found himself nicely drag to the fella. He seemed good enough for such a sweet girl like Jenna.

But weeks pasted and everything changed.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Four years he had been the Doctor. Four amazing years. It was hard to say what was the reason.

_Has he got fed up with the fantastic character? No._

_Has he stopped liking the show? No._

_Has he stopped liking Moffat’s ideas? Well, that was a tricky question but not the reason._

He wasn’t sure what the real reason was but all together he knew it was his time to go. To move out of the place, to be replace by someone else. To try something else.

The first person he told was as always his mother.

Lynn Smith was his keeper ever since he was young. She was his one safe heaven he could always return to no matter what. When his dream of becoming a profession football player she was the only one he was able to talk about something like that. About a lost and shattered dream of his.

She was the first one who he told that he was chosen to be the next Doctor. So it was only fitting that she would be the first one he would tell about his leaving.

Matt knew it was going to be fight so he rather asked her to sit down while he told her his already prepared speech. Not that he was getting his hopes up. Not even Socrates himself would make a reasonable talk with his mother about this.

 Her first words once he was done and for the first time said that he was leaving out loud were, ‘B-but… what about Jenna?’

He let out a chuckle. It wasn’t on purpose. It was just some sort of reaction of his body because the fact that his mother said her name as a first thing to react to his leaving was just purely sad. Very true and very sad.

‘Mum,’ he sighed sitting down on the couch next to her putting his hands on his face.

‘It’s not because of Jenna.’

_Not entirely at least…_

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Clara once said: The trick is don’t fall in love. I do that trick quite a lot, sometimes twice a day.

When he read the line in the script he chuckled again. Always chuckled when it came to moments like that. Because yes. Every time during their time together goofing around, on set or talking about serious things he felt like there was something coming to his mind or stomach about her he immediately pushed it as far as he could. Suppressing, denying anything that would even from far away appear as _that_ toward her.

When he first told Jenna about his leaving he could see that despite that they were just friends he broke her heart a bit which was cruel and selfish because he only done it to spear his own.

‘You’re leaving me…us? The Doctor?’

Her face was incredibly real. Something no one can play on screen. No one can be that real during an act. Real pain, real sorrow, real sadness.

He had been foolish to believe for that second that she actually had some other feelings for him. Others than great friends or brother and sister would.

With all that was in him he performed the perfect act. No, the act of his life as he put his hands on Jenna’s shoulders and with a smile kissed her forehead, ‘It’s for the best Jenna. I really want this. And I know you will understand and back me up once you will do everything in your powers to try to change my decision.’

Jenna brushed her tears away and with that challenging smile and twinkle in her eyes she said, ‘You will be staying as long as I. I will make sure of it.’

But she didn’t and he left.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

‘What are you doing?’ asked Jenna as she was naked covered only with the comforter still lying in her bed her eyes closed.

Matt smiled her words breaking his memory line, ‘Nothing darling, sleep. I will go home change and hopefully sleep a bit too and then I will come for you so we can go for that dinner with my parents, okay?’ he asked as he already dressed moved to the bed.

Jenna opened her eyes, ‘Why can’t you sleep here?’ she got up a bit and immediately kissed him. It was one of those morning kisses with smelly breaths and a bit lack of passion because of the sleep and also a little clumsy yet Matt couldn’t care less.

To Matt Smith who had been secretly in love with Jenna Coleman for so long it was a beautiful kiss.  Just like every kiss they shared.

She opened her eyes once they broke for a moment apart her finger gently making a line from his forehead to the end of his nose.

‘Why don’t you stay?’

‘Cause we won’t have any real done if I stay, Jenna.’

‘I always loved that twinkle of yours,’ she confessed smiling.

Matt shook his head grinning, ‘Not as much as I love yours, darling.’

And with that he kissed her. He could stay a few more moments.

She moaned as his hand softly brushed her breast. Well maybe an hour.


End file.
